Why me?
by xxx-sakura-fic-xxx
Summary: Je suis Sakura et ma vie normal de Kunoichi du village cacher de Konha est sur le point de changer radicalement. Pourquoi? Je dois integrer la plus terrible institution criminelle: L Akatsuki. Et un peu plus tard ca seras au tour de la team Hebi... La SIENNE!
1. Chapitre 1: Mission secrete

_**Avant que vous ne lisiez, je voudrais vous faire part de ma correctrice:**_

_**Apple Annihilation ( u/4443152/Apple-Annihilation)**_

_**J espere reellement que vous apprecierez ma fiction.**_

_**Bonne lecture a tous.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **LOVE** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Après cette longue journée épuisante, la jeune Kunoichi au cheveux étrangement rose se laissa tomber sur son lit moelleux, de façon lasse, elle était lasse de tout, oui, absolument tout. Cette jeune femme n'était autre que Sakura Haruno, ninja et meilleure apprentie de son maître la cinquième hokage.

Sakura, était une jeune femme de 17 ans environs, elle était petite comparé aux autres ninjas de son village. Elle avait de long cheveux rose qui allaient se loger dans le creux de ses reins lorsque ceux-ci étaient détachés. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude scintillant à en rendre jalouse plus d'une, qui aurait tuer pour avoir ces yeux qui attiraient nombres de prétendants de la gente masculine. Pour ne pas tout gâcher, elle avait une petite, mais satisfaisante poitrine qui attirait les regards.

La jeune rose se releva toujours de façons aussi lasse et alla prendre une bonne douche pour l'aider à mieux comprendre les événements précédents. Laissant couler l'eau sur sa peau, Sakura se sentit si libre à la seule sensation de pouvoir sentir l'eau chaude frapper contre sa peau blanche comme des milliers de petits doigts apaisant, pour aller ensuite épouser chaque forme du corps de la jeune fille, qui ne pensait plus à rien. Malheureusement, elle devait bien sortir de son petit monde un jour ou l'autre! C'est ainsi qu'elle coupa l'eau après 20 minutes de paradis, pour sortir de sa douche et s'enrouler dans une serviette aussi rose que ses cheveux.

Sakura était à présent couchée dans son lit, la couverture remontant jusqu'au sommet de sa tête où l'ont pouvait apercevoir quelque cheveux roses dépasser et retomber sur le coté, elle repensait tristement a ce que Tsunade-sama lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans son bureau.

***Flashback***

La cinquième Hokage était une femme d'age mur, mais qui paraissait cruellement jeune, elle avait une très grosse poitrine, comparer a toutes autres femmes. Ses cheveux était d'un blond des plus magnifique et des yeux noisettes fatigués par le travail, mais toujours aussi beau qu'auparavant. Elle était grande et imposante a comparer a notre chère Kunoichi, mais toutefois, ne s'en vantait pas. Chez elle tout pouvait attirer le regard d un homme sain d'esprit, tout, sauf son caractère qui lui était, disons... quelque peu explosif.

Tsunade était assise à son bureau en train de ranger des papiers et documents qui sois disant seraient très importants alors que Sakura était sagement assise a attendre que la cinquième hokage daigne ouvrir la bouche d'une voix fatiguée :

-Sakura ?

-Oui maître ? Répondit cette dernière en fixant son sensei, une lueur curieuse dans les yeux.

-J'ai une mission pour toi mais malheureusement si tu accepte d'entendre ce que j'ai te dire tu n'auras pas le choix d'accepter la mission car elle doit rester secrète. C'est une mission très dangereuse qui est de rang S, précisa la chef du village en gardant un visage de marbre.

_* Sakura Pov *`_

_Une mission de rang S dangereuse juste pour moi, j'attendais ça depuis longtemps mais j'ai tout de même peur. J'aimerais tellement savoir en quoi elle consiste, malheureusement il faut que j'accepte pour savoir, l'envie me démange de dire oui mais..._

_* Pov normal *_

Sakura semblait hésitante, elle ne savais pas quoi dire ayant peur que cela soit une mission du style suicidaire, mais elle ne voulait absolument pas manquer sa chance de prouver sa réelle force à tous et que enfin quelqu'un la remarque ou encore seulement pour que Sasuke arrête de dire qu'elle est un boulet.  
Tsunade remarqua immédiatement la réticence de la jeune kunoichi elle se prononça:

-Si tu veux tu peux me donner-, commença t-elle avant d'être coupée par son élève qui s'écria.

-Cela ne seras pas nécessaire, j'accepte ! Fit-elle en regardant son mentor dans les yeux, plus que sérieuse et motivée.

-Hm... Parfait. Dit-elle d'un ton appréciateur. Le but est de te faire capturée par l'Akatsuki , que tu leur montre ta valeur en tant que medic-nin, j'ai appris par mes sources qu'ils en recherchaient une. Finalement tu devras infiltrée leurs rangs puis nous faire parvenir leurs plans contre Konoha ou Naruto. Je te laisse une période d'un an pour revenir a Konoha après ce laps de temps, J'arrêterais de te protèger. Ce qui veux dire que ton nom et ta tête seront affichés dans le bingo book de tous les pays et tu auras des centaines d'Anbu a tes trousses chaque jours.

*** Fin du Flashback ***

Sakura digérais encore l'information, elle devait partir le lendemain, n'avertir personne surtout pas Naruto, il ne la laisserai jamais partir même si elle lui disais que ce n'était qu'une mission. L'hokage ferait circuler des information sur Sakura qu'elle serait une tueuse très douée pour que cette dernière réussisse plus facilement a entrer dans L'Akatsuki.  
Sur ce Sakura programma son réveille-matin pour cinq heures et demie du matin car elle devait parti très tôt. Même le fait que cela soit une mission ne la rassurais pas le moins de monde elle sentait que cet acte serait vu comme une trahison aux yeux de tout ceux qu'elle aimait, qu'elle trahissait ses promesses et enfin, qu'elle trahissait son propre village. En faisant cela, elle se disait qu'elle n'étais pas mieux que Sasuke et ça elle ne pouvait pas l'endurée elle ne pouvait être comme lui... Elle fini par s'endormir d'un sommeil sage et réparateur.

_* Du cote de l'akatsuki *_

Plusieurs personnes étaient assises a attendre qu'une personne qui semblait être le chef, donne les ordres. La pièce était plongée dans le noir ce qui faisait en sorte que chacune des personnes assembler dans la pièce reste inconnue. Une voix masculine et inconnu s'éleva dans les ténèbre de la pièce.

-Itachi, ta mission seras de ramener une medic-nin, nous en avons besoin, j'ai entendue dire qu'il y avais une jeune Kunoichi de Konoha qui dépasserais Tsunade en jutsu medical ainsi qu'en combat, ramène-là vivante. Kisame iras avec toi.

-Hm, fit l'Uchiwa toujours de glace. Sur ce, lui et son coéquipier, se mirent en route.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **LOVE** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Encore merci a ma correctrice: Apple Annihilation**_

**_Merci d avoir lu et n oublier pas les review,_**

**_A la prochaine._**


	2. Chapitre 2: la rencontre

_**Voila le chapitre 2**_

_** qui j espere, vous plaira.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **LOVE** .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura courait depuis bientôt 2 longues et extenuantes heures, qui se firent sans arrêt. Étant exténué, elle décida finalement de s'arrêté pour reprendre son souffle et aussi pour profiter du calme quasi religieux de la foret. Elle était adossé sous un petit arbre de cerisier en fleur qui ne faisait que ressortir la beauter naturelle de la jeune femme, cette derniere eu une touche de nostalgie et se mit a longuement réfléchir. Elle pensais à tout ce qu'elle avais du laisser derrière elle, ses amies; Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Lee, et surtout a Konoha. Elle pensait aussi a _lui_... Lui qu elle aimait tellement, lui qu elle avait jurere ne jamais au grand jamais trahir et aujourd hui, elle devait infiltrer la meme organisation que son frere, ce frere qu il deteste tant. Elle s etait aussi jurer que jamais, pour rien au monde, elle ferait les memes erreur que lui, mais cette mission pourrait porter a confusion, pour certaine personne. Peu à peu la fatigue emportait la jeune fleur dans les bras de Morphée.

*** Une heure plus tard ***

*** Sakura Pov ***

_Hm...ah le soleil, je me_ sens_ si bien a l instant, le soleil qui frappe contre ma peau...hm...*3o seconde plus tard* Ah...Je sens un Chakra anormalement puissant non loin d'ici, je dirais a un peu moin que un demie kilomètre. __Je ferais mieux de me faire toute petite riquiqui, la taille d'un microbe, je ne voudrais pas avoir d ennui tout de suite._

*** Pov Normal ***

La jeune rose au yeux d'émeraude avais des lors, camoufler son chakra dans le but de ne pas se faire prendre, mais s'était déjà trop tard, la grande et puissante source de chakra qui était en faite 2 personnes qui avançais a une vitesse fulgurante vers l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune femme. A ce moment meme elle se sentait observé, car en effet, 2 homme la regardaient. Ils étaient plus qu'a quelques mètres maintenant de la fleur de cerisier, ils sortirent de l'ombre pour laisser voir ce qu'ils portaient. Ils arboraient une très grande cape noir, où l on pouvait retrouvé les célèbres motifs de nuages rouges encerclé de blanc propre a l organisation de la lune rouge, évidemment ils avaient un chapeau qui ne laissait même pas entrevoir quelque secondes leurs identitées réelles. Elle reconnaissait là, les vêtements de l'akatsuki, l'organisation de criminel qu'elle devait infiltrée se trouvais en ce moment même devant elle par pur hasard, ou peut-etre pas, qui sait... Elle tremblait à présent, elle avait tellement peur qu'il ne prenne pas la peine de la garder en otage et simplement la tuée, car après tout, cela allais leurs servir a quoi de la garder. Le plus petit des deux hommes s'approcha de la jeune fille, il approcha jusqu'à être a un mètre puis il s'abessa a sa hauteur observa attentivement son visage et ses intentions. Il finit par briser le lourd poids du silence qui s'étais formé sur ses épaules.

Itachi: C'est elle. * finit-il par laché d'un ton qui se voulais froid et sans émotion. Ce qu il etait*

Sakura: Qui êtes vous? Et que me...voulez vous?

Elle etait intimider, par ces deux personne. Elle savait aussi bien etre en danger, meme en tres grand danger, donc elle n essaiyait meme pas de paraitre fiere devant ces deux la. Oh non, sinon elle le regretterais amerement.

Itachi: Hm...* Il enleva son chapeau sans posé de question, pour que le jeune fleur puisse enfin voir qui se trouvait devans elle *

Les yeux de la jeune fille se fit très grand en découvrant l'identité de l'homme devans elle. Il avait des yeux d'un rouge sang ou l on pouvait voir trois sorte de virgule, facilement reconnaissable... le sharingan. Il arborait aussi de magnifiques cheveux couleur d'ébènes, ceux-ci étais très long et attacher par un elastique en une queue de cheval basse, mais s'était d une beauter pas permis. Sa peau contrastait a merveille avec ses cheveux, blanche sans et aucune imperfection. Elle savait parfaitement avoir rougit en detaillant l homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Sakura: Itachi... Uchiwa. Vous vous ressemblez... tellement.

Sachant déjà a qui elle faisait référence, il ne demanda aucune explication et fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. En fait, meme si il ne le dirait jamais, ca l irritait au plus au point que l on le compare a son cadet.

Itachi: Hm... _Était le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche, enfin... si on pouvait appeler ca un mot._

Le plus grand homme se débarrassa à son tour de son chapeau en paille. Il avait bizzarement une peau bleu et des branchie surplombait la peau de ses joues. Il avait une grosse épée qu'il traînait sur son dos, entourer d un bandage. Celui-la aussi, elle l avait deja vu, pour l avaoir deja affronter, lors de ces tentatives de kidnapage de naruto. Il finit par prnedre la parole:

Kisame: Mon nom est Kisame Hoshigaki _ Dit l'homme requin_

Itachi: Tu es bien une Kunoichi de Konoha?

Sakura: Oui ...mais que me voulez-vous?

Itachi: (Soupire) Cela ne te regarde pas... enfin, pour l'instant. Est-tu une médic-nin?

Sakura: Oui... je suis l'élève de Tsunade-sama.

Itachi: Bien (se retourne vers l'homme requin) Je confirme, pour la deuxieme fois, c'est elle.

Kisame: Et ton nom c'est...?

Sakura: Haruno... Sakura Haruno.

* * *

_**Chapitre bouclé. **_

_**oublié pas de me donne vos impression **_

_**et de laisser des review's**_

_** gros bizou a la prochaine.**_


	3. Chapitre 3: Le kidnaping

**Chapitre 3 pour tout le monde**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .**LOVE** .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Elle avait dit son nom d une petite voix, pourquoi? Elle avait peur, parce que elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi etait-il la? Pour la tuer? Non, si ca aurait ete la cas, elle serait deja morte et elle le savait, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi, avait-elle encore peur? Le doute qui persiste, me direz-vous. La cherchaient-ils? Si c etait le cas, ca serait une drole de coincidence. L homme a la peau bleue, vint interrompre les penser de la kunoichi au cheveux roses.

Kisame: alors tu dois nous suivre de gré ou de force. Tu viendras de toute façons.

Itachi: En d'autre mot tu n as pas vraiment le choix tout ce que tu peux choisir c'est de soit accepte sans rechigné. Ou de refuser et ont t'assomme et ensuite pour nous avoir fais perdre un temp precieux ont te fait souffrir .

Sakura:_ *Il a dit sa avec un tel self-control s'en est déconcertant ont dirais quasiments qu il n a pa pas d'émotion et qu'il ne ressent rien.*_

Sakura: Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que vous allé faire de moi?

Kisame: Si tu accepte gentiment de nous suivre surement que ont te feras rien mais si tu refuse ont vas devoir employé des méthode un peu plus radicale si tu vois se que je veux dire.

Sakura: Non je ne vois pas... pas vraiment pouvez-vous être un peu plus large dans les détails?

Kisame: Ont devras tout d'abord t'assomé pis si après tu veux toujours pas nous suivre bah on va peut-être devoir te briser une jambe pour pas que tu t'enfuie' mais moi sa me tente pas trop de te traînée j'ai très très mal au dot alors tu ferais mieux de d'accepter de nous suivre.

Sakura_:* Bon si je ne veux pas qu'il découvre le but de ma mission il faut quand même que je m'oppose un minimum alors je vais les contredire pis juste avants de me faire casser une jambes je vais revenir sur ma décision, ouais c'est un pas pire plan. Bon je me lance.*_

Sakura: Je... refuse de vous suivre tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit ce que vous me... (elle n'eu pas le temps de complété sa phrase que déjà Kisame l'avais assommé)

Kisame: elle m'énervais royalement et puis elle parlais trop a mon goût.

Itachi: Oh je n'ai rien dit et puis ont l'avais prévenue non?

Kisame: mouais... Bon c'est qui, qui la prend?

Le shinobi doter du sharingan s eloigna sans un seul regard pour la belle et jeune Kunoichi au cheveux rose qui etait assomer au sol. Sans ce retourner il dit d un ton categorique a son coequipier:

Itachi: Toi.

Kisame Quoi? Maieuh...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir que Itachi étais déjà parti bien loin, laissant son coéquipié seul avec la kunoichi qu il avait assomer un peu plus tot.

Kisame: Ont dirais que j'ai pas le choix, comme a chaque fois...

Sur ce il prit la jeune fleur sur son dos dans un style peu commun, comme un sac a patate et partie vers le repère.

Du coté de Konoha

**_*Tsunade Pov*_**

_Hm... j'espère que tout va bien se passé du cote de Sakura, je commence vraiment a regretter de l'avoir envoyé seul en mission devans 10 membres de l'akatsuki. Faites qu'elle revienne en vis. Si ça se trouve elle est déjà morte et que mes information ce soit révélé fausse si cela advenait a arrive j'aurais son sang sur les mains ,moi qui déteste le sang, ah la poisse. Reviens-nous Sakura et en vis si possible._

***Pov normal***

Quelqu'un toqua a la porte, Tsunade attendue quelque seconde puis le fit entrer. C'étais Kakashi.

Tsunade: Ah ... C'est toi! Bon que voulais tu me dire Kakashi?

Kakashi: Et Bien je remarqué l'absence de Sakura, et je me disais que quelque chose s'etais forcement passé pour qu'elle quitte le village sans en parler a personne. Alors je voulais savoir si vus saviez quelque chose?

Tsunade semblait ne pas vraiment tenir a mentir a Kakashi.

Tsunade: Kakashi, Sakura est partis en mission sous mes ordres. Elle est partie a l'akatsuki, Tache de ne rien dire a personne sans ma permission je t'en prie.

Kakashi: Hm... Bien, j'espère qu'elle va revenir. C'est sur que la savoir en mission me rassure un peu mais en ce qui concerne l'akatsuki sa ça me rassure pas le moin du monde. De toute façons j'ai confiance en Sakura elle a de grande capacité et elle reviendras.

Sur ce Kakashi quitta le bureau du cinquième Hokage

Tsunade: Je l'espère...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .**LOVE** .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Merci et n oubliez pas les reviews**

**A la prochaine**


	4. Chapitre 4: L auberge

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Pour ce chapitre**_

_**que j espere, vous aimerez**_

* * *

La fleur qui dormait depuis maintenant bien longtemps, entrouvris légèrement ses beaux yeux verts, qui ferait tourner la tete a n importe qui, et vit le sol défilé a une vitesse moyenne sous ses yeux. Elle étais sur le dos de l'homme requin (Kisame), d ailleurs, il l'avait pris comme un vulgaire sac a patate. Alors qu'elle laissa échappée un petit bruit de sa bouche quasi- inaudible, mais ceci alerta les deux hommes qui avaient parfaitement entendues se bruit qui pour n importe qui d autre aurait été un bruit insignifiant. Maintenant ils savaient qu'elle étais parfaitement réveillé.

Kisame: Ah tiens...il va falloir que je l'assome une deuxième fois! _dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant mais qui passait pour un ton sarcastique_

Sur ces mots les yeux de la jeune fleur s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction ainsi que d apprehension a la suite des evenements et voulais a tout pris eviter de se faire reassommer. Deja que avec un seul coup, elle avait un de ces mal de tete a n en plus finir, elle ne voulait pas retenter l experience. Il la laissa tombée a terre ce qui eu pour effet d'arraché un petit gémissement de douleur a la rose, qu'elle tenta tant bien que de mal de reprimer, ne voulant pas donné la satisfaction a ses ennemies de l'avoir blessé.

Kisame: à moin que cette fois elle nous suive sans posé de question!_ Elle prit ses paroles comme une question_

Sakura: Je... (raclement de gorge)... Je vous suivrais. _Dit elle d'un ton faussement assurée_

Kisame: Ah Oui? Tu ne t'enfuiras pas alors? tu nous le jures?

Sakura réfléchit quelque secondes, qui parurent asser longue, au mot de l'homme devans elle et finit par lacher d un ton sans appel:

Sakura: Je vous le jure.

Ils reprirent la route -tous a terre cette fois- vers une auberge où ils pourraient y passe la nuit.

Le reste du voyage ce fit très silencieux et pénible pour la rose qui avait toujours l'habitude de voyagé dans la cacophonie et de toujours parle avec sois Naruto ou Sai, ou encore meme son sensei, Kakashi.

Quelques heures plus tard ils se trouvèrent devant la réceptionniste de l'hôtel a l'accueil, qui se trouvait encore à au moin 5 bonnes heures de marche du repère de l'akatsuki.

**_*Sakura pov*_**

_Quand la jeune femme de la réception voulu enfin se rende compte de notre présence, nous réservâmes deux chambres qui communiquent. Une possédant qu'un seul lit et une autre en possédant deux cette fois._

Itachi: Hm... Toi _-en me pointant-_ tu seras avec moi dans la chambre 212 (deux lits)

_Cela ne m'enchante pas du tout ,cette idée, même que ça me déplaît au plus au point._

Sakura: Mais pourquoi, je suis avec toi, moi?

Itachi: C'est simple, non? Tu pourrais t'enfuir et Kisame a un sommeil bien trop lourd pour te surveillé.

Sakura: N'importe quoi je pourrais pas faire deux pas à l'extérieur de la chambre sans que tu ne sois déjà à ma poursuite!

Itachi: Ne discute pas... De toute façons tu n'a pas ton mot à dire

Sakura: Grrr...

*Pov normal*

L'heure de se coucher arriva bien vite, Itachi n'étant pas encore arrivé de sa jasette avec son coéquipier, Sakura décida alors que s étais le bon moment pour se laisser aller au bras de Morphe. Avant de s'endormir elle ne put s'empêché de détourner ses pensés vers Konoha, à ses amies, Naruto devais se faire du soucies pour elle, tout comme Ino, Tenten et tous les autres. Qu'elle avais laisser la bas, derrière elle, sans les avertir de quoi que ce soit , ou même les avertir si elle reviendrais. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ses pensées se penchèrent davantage sur quelqu'un... Cette personne était la seul personne a qui elle ne voulait pas penser, nul autre que Sasuke. A cette seule pensée, elle s'étais mis a rager , à faire dévalé des tonnes de blasphèmes intérieurement et finalement fit coulé a flot les larmes de Sakura qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêchée car même après toutes ces années à accumulé dans la rancoeur et de la haine a son égard pour les avoirs laissé dérierre lui, ils y avaient toujours quelque sentiments qu'elle n'avais pus refoulé. Elle l aimait et le detestait en meme temps...

* * *

_**Merci d avoir lu**_

_**en esperant que vous avez apprecier**_

_**Et place au review que je suis impassiante de lire**_


	5. Chapitre 5: Celui qui hante les reves

_*Sakura pov*_  
_Il etais lah à à peine quelque pas de moi, malheureusement je ne pouvais toujours pas voir de qui il s'agissais, mais bizzarement j'avais_  
_cette impression commme si je pouvais pas le laisser partir plutot comme si je voulais tout simplement pas le laisser partir. J'avais_  
_l'impression que si je le laissai partir j'allais tout perdre, comme si il étais tout ce que j'avais. D'un coup il se retourna dans ma direction_  
_et je pus apercevoir son physique s'étais celui de Sasuke, il avavcais a présent sans retenue dans ma direction il n'étais plus u'a quelque_  
_centimêtre de moi et d'un coup il me traversat comme si je n'étais qu'un simple coup de vent. Sans avertir il changas de phsique et_  
_s'étais maintenant un physique, certes incroyablement semblabe au premier mais différent. Sans le vouloir je ne pus m'empeché de crié_  
_son nom..._

*Pov normal*

Itachi entra dans la pièce où la jeune Kunoichi reposait déjà à point fermé mais son someil devint d'un coup agité, elle tremblais, suais,  
pleurais et maintenant elle se mit a crié

Sakura: ITACHI...SASUKE... NE PARTEZ PAS... PAS SANS MOI...

Le jeune homme étais sonné par les paroles plus que gênante de la jeune rose. Mais il se reprit tout a coup et commenca à la réveillé  
mais en vain.

Sakura: NONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Les cris et les pleurs cessaire laissant aparaitre les grands yeux couleur émeraude de la jeune fille. Elle laissait aparaitre des trait  
étonné par ses prope rê tourna la tête vers Itachi qui lui ne semblais pastant déstabilisé par ses propos.

Itachi: Hm... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as crié mon nom? * Dit-il avec un ton plein de sous-entendue*

Encore une fois les yeux de Sakura se firent plus grand, quelque peux gêner par la question d l'ainé Uchiwa.

Sakura: J'ai ... J'ai crié ton ... ton nom?

Itachi: Pas que le mien...

Sakura: Ce.. Celui de qu... qui?

Itachi: Sasuke...

Sakura ne répondit pas tout de suite, ca tout simplement elle ne savais pas quoi répondre. Elle étais choqué de cette réponse, elle savais  
certes qu'elle laimais mais ne voulais pas l'avouer

Sakura: J'ai crié votre nom pour... RIEN

Itachi: Ah oui j'aurais cru pour une autre raison. Tu en est sur?

Il voulait qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise. e qui aparemment fonctionna car elle se mit a rougir violamment. Itahi semblait amusé par sa  
réaction, se raprocha d'elle jusqu'a ce qu'ils soient à quelque centimêtre l'un de l'autre et qu'ils puissent sentir leur lèvres se frolé.  
Sakura n'essayais pas d'evité son mouvement ne comprenant pas ce qu'il fesait, cepandant quand elle se rendit compte de leur proximité  
qu'elle se mit à rougir contre son gré. Satisfait' Itachi bifurqua ses lèvres vers l'oreil de Sakura pour lui chuchoté un petit:

Itachi: C'est bien ce que je pensais... *Dit-il d'un ton moqueur avec une pointe d'amusement*

Les pensée de Sakura étais en désorde et ne savais plus quoi pensée. Comment devait-elle réagir? Est-ce qu'elle amait ses deux hommes  
qu'elle s'etais promis de haïr? Comment pourrait-elle aimée ces deux hommes qui ont gachés sa vie? Elle s'étais promit de les haïr où du  
moin étouffé ses sentiments... Alors Pourquoi? Itachi se releva car il étais encore sur la rose et se diriga ver son lit pour enfin prononcé  
d'un ton impassible et dénudé de tout sentiment.

Itachi: Bonne nuit...

Sakura resta un moment dans la même position-les yeus grand ouvert-encore boulversée par les évènement et fini par s'endormir.


	6. Chapitre 6: Sur le chemin

Au petit matin, Ils quittèrent cet auberge. Sakura avait hâte de quitté la chambre où elle avait dormi où resterais enfermé en silence les  
évènement ainsi que les songes de la jeune rose. Ils commencairent donc leur marche vers le repère de l'akatsuki où ils devaient se rendre.  
La première partie du voyage s,étais passé tranquillement et sans encombre. Il s'Étais maintenant écoulé 3:30h, le voyage étais sensé  
durée environs 5h de temps. Il leurs restait donc 1:30.  
Elle repensa un instant à son rêve, non elle pouvait absolument pas se résolurent à en aimée un des deux... Ou pire les deux!  
Elle devait l'avoué les deux étais magnifique, que ça soit l'un où l'autre, ils étaient tout simplement beau comme des dieux. Ses pensée se  
tournèrent vers Sasuke... Pourquoi étais-il partit? Depuis qu'elle avait la rencontre de Itachi elle pensait sans relâche à Sasuke... Ses  
sentiments qu'elle pensait enfouit au plus profond de son être, refaisait surface, Et ce n'étais pas bon, elle risquait de s'éloigné de la  
raison de sa présence. Elle savait très bien qu'elle devait refoulée tout ses sentiments, mais ça lui était impossible, elle se laissait envahir par ses  
sentiments. Car tout le monde sait que le coeur fini toujours par l'emporter sur la raison.  
Quelque chose avançait a grande vitesse sur eux, plus précisément sur elle.  
Elle eu juste le temps de l'évité pour voir un kunai atterir par terre. Tous ses sens étais en alertes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse enfin distingué son ennemie.  
Le premier qui étais certainement le chef, avait une bonne tête de plus que  
elle, il avais des yeux d'un rouge, d'un rouge sang où étais en évidance trois petite virgules noires. Ses cheveux étais remonté en pic à l'arièrre de sa tête et où deux mêches rebelles retombait sur son visage fin, ils etaient noir avec des reflets bleutés.

Il était accompagnée de trois autre personnes. Une grande rousse au yeux rouge et au lunette horiblement et affreusement rouge. Le plus petit homme avais des cheveux gris et des yeux violets. Il avait sur le dos une grosse épée qui rapelait vaguement quelque chose à Sakura. Oui c'était l'épée de Zabuza,  
la premiére mission importante de l'équipes 7. Le troisième était le plus grans et surment le plus fort des trois.

Itachi: Tu peux nous présenté ta bande de clown ?

La femme et le plus petit hommes se mirent à avoir des idées assassines à l'entente de leur surnom. Mais d'un geste autoritaire l'homme au yeux rouge les obligea au calme.

/: Il ont peut-être d'incapable comme sa mais ne les sous estimes pas. Suigetsu, karin, juugo

Kisame: Tu crois qu'ils vont te servir à quelque chose contre nous!

/: J'en suis sur! Suigetsu et Juugo vous vous occupé du poisson et toi Karin de la fille là-bas .

Les trois: Hai

Ils disparurent en un clin d'oeil et Karin étais derierre sakura et elle lui chuchotais des parole qui se voulais menacante.

Karin: Prête à mourir?

Sakura: Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas! * Dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle ne se connaissait pas*

Sur ce elle lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre qui l'envoya valser 25 mètre plus loin.

Karin: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! Sale garce à cause de toi je me suis casser un ongle. Tu vas voir je vais t'arranger le portait!

Sakura: Pfff... Ouais cause toujours! Faudrait deja etre capable de me touché!

15 minutes plus tard Sakura avais mis K.O. Karin. Kisame en avais presque fini avec  
les deux mecs et Itachi avais quelque difficulté, alors Sakura s'élanca vers lui.  
Son agresseur allais bientot planter son Katana dans le ventre de sa victime, mais celui-ci fut intercepter par un Kunai. Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillerent en voyant qu'on l'avais empecher de tué c'est etre vil et ignoble qui étais malheureusement son frere.

Sakura: Sasuke...Arrete

Sasuke reconnue immédiatement la voix qui un jour avais failli l'empecher de quitté Konoha et qui le hantais.

Sasuke: Sakura!? Que fait-tu ici?

Sakura: Va-t-en! * ignorant sa question*

Sasuke: Ha ha ha, tu me fait rire sakura. Quand as-tu eu le temps de changer autant? * Une pointe d'amusement dans la voix*

Sakura: Quand tu es partis! * Dit-elle presque méchamment *

Le sourire qui étais rieur s'éffaca pour redevenir l'éternel visage impassible qui apartenait au Uchiwa.

Sasuke:Je m'en vais...Mais je reviendrai! murmurant: Pour toi

Sur ce il partit, Juugo prit suigetsu et karin sous ses bras et partit à son tour.

Désolé mes amours pas très fameux mais quand j'ai eu fini sa a delete pis je lai réecris sous la coup de la rage et de la fatigue. Bref donnez-moi votre avis sa fait toujours plaisir et merci bcp


	7. Chapitre 7: Arriver

Sakura: Je dois vous soigner sinon ont arriveras pas aujourd'hui!

Les deux hommes etaient dans un sale état, si elle n'agissait pas ils pouvaient facilement y passé la nuit.

Kisame: Ben qu'est-ce que tu attend!? Soignes nous!

Avant de s'affairé a sa tache elle attendait un quelqu'onc signe non consentant chez Itachi. N'en trouvant aucun elle s'activa et eu fini en moins de un quart d'heure.

Itachi: Bon nous repartons a présent, nous devons y être avnt ce soir.

Sakura: Hn... Hai.

Ils leurs restaient maintenant 1:30h de marchespour s'y rendre

-1:30h plus tard-

Itachi: Voila on y est!

Il toqua 12 fois sur une grosse roche ce qui eut pour effet de crée un passage entre la troupe et l'interieur.

Sakura: Whaaa... C'est grand ici.

-: Une nouvelle, une nouvelle... wha elle est belle *o*

Sakura: Hi hi hi... * ont dirait un enfant il est trop cute* merci euh...

-2: Tobi! Tu fais quoi?

Tobi: Deidara-sama il y a une nouvelle et elle est tres tres mais tres tres belle.

Itachi: Bon vien, Pein doit nous attendre.

Sakura: Oui, de suite. * Je te remercierai jamais assé T.T *

Ils défilèrent dans plusieus terrains sous-terrains pour aterir devant une immense porte.

Itachi: Je te laisse ici. Pein veux te voir seule a seule tache de pas faire une connerie.

Sakura: Oui

Elle y entra et y vit un homme roux le visage parsemé de piercing.

Sakura: Vous devez être Pein.

Elle s'arreta et senti immédiatemment le sang ,qui circulait auparavant normalement dans ses veine, se glacé. Ses yeux, ils sont tout simplement terrifiant mais aussi a la fois fascinant. Voyant la réaction de la jeune fille face à la source de son grand pouvoir, il ne put s'empeché d'affiché un rictus mauvais, Pein ouvra la bouche pour prononcé un seul mot qui est la cause de sa peur.

Pein: Rinnegan

Sakura: Rin-Quoi?

Pein: L'évolution du sharingan en bref le dojotsu le plus puissant qui t'es donné de voir.

Sakura: Ah d'accord... Que vouliez-vous?

Pein: Que tu fasses parties de l'akatsuki, tu sauras le ninja medecin de l'équipe et un membre à part entière de l'akatsuki.

Sakura: Quoi! Mais tout le monde me prend pour un boulet!

Pein: Je sais, mais tout le monde me dit aussi que tu surpasserais le cinquième hokage tant en thecnique médical tant en technique de combat. De toute facons tu n'a pas le choix, Itachi te présenteras au autres.

Sur ces mots Itachi entra et emmena la rose dans une autre pièce un peu plus vaste ou ce trouvait 8 autre personnes, qui devait etre les membres.

Deidara: Bon moi c'est deidara, j'ai 20 ans, je suis ici depuis 3 ans et je prône le célibat.

-: (chuchotant a sakura) Traduction: Attention je suis un pervers.

Les deux seul filles de la pièce ce mirent à rire de bon coeur.

Konan: En passant moi c'est Konan. Je suis contente que tu sois là comme ca je ne suis plus la seul fille.

-: Konan arrete de l'emmerder. Moi je ne crois pas que j'ai a me présenter.

Cette voix... Elle lui disait quelque chose!Elle se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur et un frisson parcoura son échine quand ses doutes devinrent vraie.

Sakura: Toi... Mais c'est impossible...

-: Détrompe-toi c'est parfaitement possible.

Sakura: Mais...Mais je t'avais tué toi!

Tous: Ont l'a réssucité.

Sakura: Fait chier.

Sasori: Tu as un problème avec ca... Sakura? * je vais pouvoir me vengé ... enfin*

Sakura: * Bon avec ca il ne peut rien m'arrivé de pire* hn... bref continuons.

-3-

Merci de lire et si vous voulez bien me faire un review ca serait avec un plaisir :D


	8. Chapitre 8: Premiere journer

Hidan: Salut, moi c'est Hidan et lui Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: Pognon...

Hidan: Il est un peu con sur les bords.

Kakuzu: Parles pour toi espèce de maschiste-zombi.

Tous: Vos gueule!

Sakura avais vraiment de la difficulter a croire qu'elle etait en présence de dengereux criminel de rang S qui plus est des menbre de l'akatsuki tellement il sont con et gamin. Mais ils la faisaient rire.

Tobi: Moi c'est Tobi. Tobi veux joué avec Sakura-chan.

Sakura: (Étonné)Mais Sakura n'a plus l'age de joué.

Tobi: Tobi penser que Sakura a raison. Tobi va faire comme sakura parce que tobi is a good boy.

Zetsu: Moi c'est Zetsu ravie de te rencontrer /(le deuxieme) tous ce que je peux dire c'est que tu as l'air succulente.

Konan: Il est cannibal, fait gaffe. Bon les présentations sont terminé ont peux retourné dans nos chambres.

tous: Ouais...

Tous retournèrent dans leur chambre.

_*sakura pov*_

_Bien beau retourné dans nos chambres faudrait savoir ou elles sont! Ha, maintenant, je_  
_suis d'accord avec toi Shikamaru, j'ai vraiment pas le sens de l'oriantation._

-: Alors comme ca tu es perdue... hum... quel dommage.

_Et voila LA gourde qu'il ne fallait pas que je fasse!_

Sakura: Sasori? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Sasori: Hm... Haha...Moi je veux seulement me venge voyons, et peut-etre faire de toi ma marionnette.

_Je ne peux plus bouger ses paroles ont fait l'effet d'un anestesiant sur mon corp. Bon sang il faut que je dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi..._

Sakura: Jamais tu m'entend? jamais je deviendrai ta marionnette! RHAAAAAAA...

*Pov normal*

La jeune fleur lui envoya un de ses fameux coup a la force titanesque, mais il l'evita. Il lui lanca un Kunaï, qu'elle suspecta etre empoisonné, et elle l'évita a son tour.

Sakura:J'imagine que toutes tes armes sont encore empoisonné!

Sasori: Tu imagines bien.

Sakura: Alors que dirais-tu de jouer a force égal?

Sasori: Je dirais: Vas-y cele n'en seras que plus amusant.

Sakura: Parfait tu vas etre servie.

Sakura envoya une multitude d'aiguille sur le roux qui les évita bien sur sans grande difficulté.

-3-

Encore une fois d avoir lu et place au review

THanxx *.*


	9. Chapitre 9: Sakura contre-attaque

Saso:Tu pensais pouvoir m'avoir avec ça? Laisse moi rire!

Saku: Non,mais... peut-etre avec ça.

Sakura fit un petit geste precis de la main et sans attendre 4 petites aiguilles injecter de poison se plantèrent dans le dos du marionnetiste, maintenant redevenue dans son corps humain, a cause de sa précédente mort.

Saso: Hm? C'est quoi ça? Je ne ressent absolument rien.

Il avait prononcer cette phrase avec un tel sourire qui laissait suposer qu il avait gagner, il y croyait. Mais un sourire presque dément, vint illuminer le visage pâle de la fleur, ce qui, fit disparaître le sourire carnassier du premier.

Saku: Essaie seulement de bouger. Même le petit doigt sera sufisant pour te demontrer l'utiliter de mon acte.

Il n'esquissa aucun geste, a la surprise d'un et a la satisfaction de l'autre.

Saso: Je ne peux pas bouger. Comment...

Saku: Comment? C'est simple, non? Je suis ninja medecin, l'aurais-tu oublier?

Saso: Ça ne répond pas totalement a mes questions.

Saku: Interresser? M'enfin, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai développer un nouveaux poison, quiu à pour but de, non pas te tuer d'une quelqu'onc façons, mais de te paralyser.

La surprise dans les yeux marrons de Sasori fit apparaître un immense sourire de victoir sur les belles lèvres de la jeune, mais loins d'être naîve, Kunoichi.

Saso: Et comment as-tu pus me l'envoyer dans le dos?

Le sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille ne fit que s'agrandir, elle l'attandait cette questions là et elle avait plus que tout hâte de voir quelle allait etre la réaction du nukenin.

Saku: Je te l'ai dit je joue sur un pied d'égaliter, c'est à dire, en utilisant les mêmes techniques que toi, si il le faut.

Sasori réfléchit un moment au mot de la rose devant lui et laissa un instant la surprise s emparer de son esprit, mais n'oseras jamais l'avouer.

Saso: *Décidémment, elle n'arreteras jamais de me surprendre* Qui te l'as appris?

Saku: Ont m'a souvent dit que j'avais un exellent contrôle de mon chakra, alors j'ai demandé a mon ami Kankuro de me l'enseigner. Prenant en compte que je lui ai sauver la vie de ton poison il a tout de suite accepter.

Saso: Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi?

Saku: Dit donc c'est que tu en poses des questions, toi! Je vais rien te faire, si tu accepte et me promet de ne plus m'attaquer.

Saso: D'Accord, mais si je puis me permettre, pourquoi as-tu appris a manier les fils de chakkras? Etant donné que tu te spécialise dans le combat rapprocher.

Saku: C'est simple, non? Je veux pouvoir métrisé le plus grand nombre de technique différente pour avoir un repertoire plus large et savoir surprendre l'ennemi.

Sasori hocha la tête, il avait beau ne pas vouloir montrer ses faiblesses a cette gamine, il n'éetait pas encore suicidaire!

Saso: Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me liberé?

Sans répondre, elle se mit au travail. Bien évidamment, Sasori ne lui faisait pas confiance, ce qui, rendit la tâche beaucoup plus ardu, mais tout ceci ne fit qu'amusé la kunoichi.

Saku: C'est fini, tu devrais retrouvé la plein capacité de tes mouvements dans quelques minutes à peine.

Sur ce elle quitta le couloir et alla directement vers sa chambre. Sasori retrouva, comme elle lui avait promi, la capacité de ses mouvements et il quitta à son tour le couloir de leur affrontement.


End file.
